


Doing it right

by Luna218



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna218/pseuds/Luna218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When things go too fast it's best to slow down - isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing it right

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second time I have put my fantasies to paper and I enjoyed it just as much as the first.
> 
> Real life insecurities have sort of found their way into the story, but as we all know Benedict has a talent of making things right.
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy. Thank you for reading, leaving kudos and comments.
> 
> Huge thanks to my lovely Michelle for betaing this work! <3

I stand in front of the large mirror in my bedroom and look at myself. I have already put on the ridiculously expensive lace panties I bought this afternoon. The matching bra is in place to cover my breasts, but while I concentrate on closing it behind my back, doubts start to flood in. How could it be possible that he would like the sight of me when I don't really like it myself? I sit down on my bed, thinking. 

Every time we met before, Benedict had been absolutely charming. Light touches to my back when he was beside me were clearly meant to reassure me, the first kisses we exchanged had been chaste meetings of soft lips, no feeling of urgency implied. We could talk for hours, not even once discussing work, and it was obvious to both of us that we enjoyed each other’s company. Leaving him after spending time together had become more difficult after every date, and the constant inflow of his text messages made me believe he felt the same. 

Meeting him in his home last week had been wonderful; he was so much more relaxed, knowing that noone was there to watch us. We spent our time preparing dinner, talking about literature and exchanging touches and kisses whenever we felt like it. Sitting down on the couch after the meal, Benedict had handed me another glass of red wine. By the time I had finished it, my flushed cheeks must have shown the state I was in. He had taken the empty glass from my hand and placed it on the table. As I saw him leaning in closer I shut my eyes, awaiting his lips to meet mine. They didn't. I opened my eyes to find his face just inches away from my own. "That's better," he had said, smiling. Taking my face in his large hands, he had looked at me, whispering "You are the most beautiful creature," in his velvety voice before pressing his lips against mine. I had sighed and let his tongue enter my mouth, feeling it slowly circle around my own before he pulled away a little to suck on my lower lip. I remember how helpless and yet secure I felt in his arms that night. His hands firmly stroking my waist, then lightly brushing over my breasts, as if waiting for me to say no. I never did. When he gently pushed me on my back and lay on top of me, I could feel his erection pressing against my thigh and I urged on the slow rocking movements of his hips by grasping his arse with both hands. I felt his breath become ragged against my neck, his face buried in my hair. 

Then suddenly he had stopped and moved away to sit up, panting. He had apologised and practically begged me to leave. Too confused to think about it, I had tried to brush the creases out of my dress, picked up my purse and walked towards the door to fulfill his wish. I felt him behind me then, before he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck, telling me once again that he was sorry. Struggling with my emotions, I opened the door and left without looking back. I couldn't sleep that night, wondering what had gone wrong, worrying if he was alright. 

I hadn't dared to contact him and for a few days it seemed like he had forgotten about me...until two days ago, when I had received the most beautiful bouquet of flowers. With it came a card, in which he asked for my forgiveness and a chance to make it right. The following phone call had been brief but he seemed to be more of his usual cheerful self again. We had agreed on meeting at my place, today.

I shake my head to chase away the memories and get dressed. I look at the clock, realising he'll be here soon. I walk into the kitchen to start dinner preparations when the doorbell rings. 

"He's early," I think to myself. The man who never manages to be on time arrives early for our date. I smile as I open the door and see him standing there, more flowers and a bottle of wine in his hands. I relieve him of both and kiss the corner of his mouth before asking him in.  
"I know it's nothing compared to your flat but please make yourself at home," I say before giving him another quick kiss.

He smiles and has a look around before replying "I love it. It's really you. It feels good to be here."

I take care of the flowers, then get a decanter and a corkscrew, handing the latter to Benedict. "Would you?" I ask and he proceeds to open the bottle before pouring the deep red liquid into the container. We talk about last week's events while preparing dinner and I cannot help smiling every time his hands brush against my skin. "There's not really enough space for two to work in this kitchen," I say, pushing past him to get some tomatoes from the fridge. He steps back to give me room before wrapping his arms around me from behind, running his thumbs over my ribs. 

"I'll just hold on to you then.", he whispers in my ear before kissing my neck. I feel a shiver running through my body and lean into him. "Listen," he says against my shoulder, "about the other night.. I'm sorry I made you leave. I should have explained." 

I feel myself getting tense at the memory of being hurt by him and when I speak it sounds harsher than I intended: "You can always do it now, if you need to."

I feel him flinch before he pulls away and leaves the room. I praise myself for my stupidity, turn off the stove and follow him. "I'm sorry, that wasn't fair," I say as I walk up to him. I sit down next to him and take his hands in mine. "Please, tell me." 

He looks at me, nods then focuses on our hands, stroking my knuckles with his thumbs. "After you left I was so ashamed of myself. You're special and I couldn't control myself even when I wanted to wait, take it slowly. It felt like taking advantage of you. You deserve better.” He looks up at me and my heart stops at the sight of his eyes, moist with tears. I watch him, unable to say anything. In this moment I know that I need him to be mine. 

I let go of his hands to cup his face with my hands, forcing him to look at me. "Let's not think about it anymore. Let's finish what we started last time because I can't bear another second without your touch," I say gently, before pulling him into a deep kiss. "Take me to bed, please," I whisper and take his hand to lead him to my bedroom. 

I switch on the lamp on my bedside table and turn towards him again. He looks gorgeous in the warm yellow light and for a moment I feel completely content just standing by his side, arms wrapped around him, my face pressed against his chest. I feel him kiss the top of my head, his hands stroking my arms. I turn towards him and kiss him gently while unbuttoning his shirt. He gasps when explore the exposed skin with my hands and I feel him leaning in to the touch as I nuzzle his neck, covering it with soft kisses.

"I think I'd very much like to use that beautiful bed now. Let’s lie down, love," he whispers in my ear, making his intentions clear by nibbling at my earlobe before planting a kiss on my shoulder. I crawl onto my bed and lie down on my side, inviting him to join me. He takes off his shirt and I catch myself staring at him while he moves up to me. We end up snogging for a long time before I feel him push up my shirt, awkwardly trying to get it over my head. I sit up to help and throw the piece of fabric aside. Still on his back he pulls me onto his lap and runs his hands from my shoulders, over my breasts down to my hips and up again, before pulling me into a messy kiss. I can feel him fondle with my bra, eager to unhook it. I sit up to allow him to remove it and for a few seconds he just looks at my bare breasts before cupping them with his hands, a soft sigh escaping his lips. I relish in his touch, amazed by how perfectly my breasts fit into his hands as he massages them, my nipples trapped between his fingers. Running his hands up to my neck he pulls me down into a passionate kiss that has us both moan against each other’s mouths before he rolls me onto my back. 

Looking into my eyes he says "This time I'll make it right. Please, let me make it right." I nod, then lift my head to kiss him. After removing my trousers in one swift movement, he settles between my legs, his hands next to my body to support himself as he trails kisses from my lips down to my breasts. He sucks at my nipples and the gentle scrape of teeth against them sends shivers straight to my core. He picks up on it and continues his journey down, pressing kisses to my belly, his hands now on my hips. 

When he reaches the hem of my panties I feel him leaning back slightly. He looks up to me, then back between my legs, his voice hoarse with arousal when he tells me how wet I am for him. He leans in to lick me through the thin fabric, whispering sweet nothings into my heat. I squirm beneath him, trying to push off my panties but he sets my hands aside, treating me to an intense look with his wide eyes, his mouth still working on me. I feel him pushing his left thumb past the fabric, pulling it aside. The sensation of his tongue sliding over my wet folds is almost too much to bear. I reach down to run my fingers through his hair, holding on tight as he licks and sucks, presses his tongue, then two of his long fingers inside me. As he works them in and out of me in the same rhythm he circles his tongue around my sweet spot, I start to come apart, moaning, screaming out his name. He leads me through my climax with slow strokes of his thumb, softly kissing my inner thighs. 

He lies down beside me and caresses my breasts with his fingertips while I catch my breath. I roll over to bury my face in his neck, breathing him in. "That was mind-blowing, thank you," I whisper and I can feel him smile against my forehead. Eager to reciprocate but not quite back in control of my senses I struggle to undo his fly before he helps and removes all remaining clothes from his body. I feel my mouth water at the sight of his cock, long and lean just like the man himself. 

Cuddling up close to him I take him in hand, curiously watching the reactions on his face. It doesn't take long until I find the rhythm and pressure he favours. He moans and shuts his eyes before wrapping a hand around my wrist, gently pulling my hand away. "I won't last much longer. I need to be inside you," he says almost pleadingly. I remove my panties and lie on my back, welcoming him in my arms as he holds himself above my body. I feel the tip of his penis press against my entrance, losing the last bit of control over my senses when he slides into me with one powerful thrust. As he tortures me with a mix of circling movements of his hips against my core while he's buried inside me to the last inch and then slower, shallow thrusts, I hold on to him, leaving scratch marks on his back. His moans become more urgent as he fails to keep a steady rhythm and when I grab his arse this time, he gasps and spills himself inside me. I cover every bit of him that I can reach with loving kisses, until he rolls off me with a groan. We lie next to each other, hands entwined till some of the heat has cooled off. I kiss his lips, telling him to wait while I go clean myself up and he nods. 

Upon my return he looks at me quizzically "And what about me? I'm all sticky, too." I smile at him tentatively, before leaning over his groin to lick him clean. I cannot resist the urge to suck his now soft cock into my mouth, lazily circling the tip with my tongue. I feel him shiver and press one last kiss against his shaft before I lie down next to him, pulling up the duvet over us. He places a hand to the side of my face and we exchange soft kisses for a little while longer. Feeling infinitely sleepy, I turn away to switch off the light, before moving up close to him, tucking my head under his chin. 

"I hope this makes up for all the hurt I've caused," he breathes against the top of my head. In response I press a long and tender kiss against his chest, just above his heart. I can feel him smile as we pull even closer together, ready to fall asleep in each other’s arms, dinner and wine completely forgotten.


End file.
